The Minister's Daughter
by LaLa Land 14
Summary: The minister's Daughter, Lilly meets Seth on the beach and he imprints on her, but when the minister catches them together, what will happen?
1. Imprint

Seth's POV

Collin, Brady and I were going to the beach to play football. It was a warm, sunny day and I could smell the salt of the ocean in the breeze. The weather was perfect for hanging out on the sand all day. Once the beach was in sight, Collin took off running. He swiveled in the sand and looked at me expectantly, still walking only backward. I got the message and tossed the football to him. Unfortunately (or fortunately), the unsteady ground caused Collin to lose concentration at the critical moment. The ball clocked him in the forehead and he lost his balance entirely.

I devious grin spread across my features. "Come on! Let's bury him!" I called.

Before Collin could save himself, Brady and I began kicking sand all over him. He sputtered and struggled to his feet.

In an instant, the football sped toward my face. I caught it just in time and let out a little laugh of relief. Having narrowly escaped certain doom, I tossed the ball to Brady. A reasonably civilized game of catch continued from there.

Collin suddenly said, "Who's that?" while pointing at a girl dressed in white and holding a purple book.

"Isn't that the minister's daughter, Lilly?" asked Brady.

"Yeah, but what is she doing at the beach?" asked Collin.

I spoke up then. "Minister's daughters have lives too, ya know." They smacked me upside the head and ran over to her. I followed and heard them ask her if she wanted to play with us.

"Okay, but only if my sister can play, too." The twins look at each other, and then back at her.

"Okay. Where is your sister?"

"Follow me." She then started walking into the woods. All this time I was following my imprint and I didn't even know it. The forest seemed to go on forever. Collin grumbled about the brambles catching at his clothes and even I had to admit I was getting kind of bored. We did a nice thing, letting this girl play with us, and she goes and leads us into the middle of nowhere. Still, for some reason, I felt like it was important to keep going. Our walk lasted for about half an hour until we reached a creek that had a swinging-rope tied in the tree above.

"Stand back," she warned. We stayed in the tree line until a girl a few years younger than Lilly took a running jump, grabbed the rope, and swung on it until she reached the middle of the creek. We all jumped back, a mere 3 inches from getting soaked. Lilly turned her head to avoid getting water in her lovely grey-blue eyes. At that moment, our gazes met and I knew I had found my soul mate.


	2. Telling her

LillyPOV  
"Hey, Lilly!" my sister said after she resurfaced, "Did ya write any more songs?" I had, but I was stuck on one. I nodded, hoping she would just drop it. "Sing it for me," she requested innocently. "Oh fine," I huffed. "Remember Jane Marie, the one that pushed you down the stairs at school?" she nodded "Well I wrote this about her."

**Oooh Oooh Oh Oh Oooh Oh  
Look out for Cruella De Vil  
Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you,  
No evil thing will,  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
The curl of her lips  
The ice in her stare  
All innocent children had better beware  
She's like a spider waiting for the kill  
Look out for Cruella De Vil  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you,  
No evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil  
This vampire bat,  
This inhuman beast  
she ought a be locked up  
And never released  
The world was such a wholesome place until  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
Yeah!  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you,  
No evil thing will,  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
Ooh Ooh Oh Oh Ooh Oh  
(Ooh Oh Ooh Oh Ooh Oh Ooh Oh)  
At first you think Cruella is the devil  
But after time has worn away the shock  
You've come to realize  
You've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath a ROOOCK!  
****Ha ha ha ha  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you,  
No evil thing will,  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
Ooh Ooh Oh Oh Ooh Oh  
(Cruella De Vil!)  
****Ooh Ooh Oh Oh Ooh Oh  
(Cruella De Vil!)  
Ooh Ooh Oh Oh Ooh Oh  
Look out for Cruella De Vil!  
**_**(Cruella De Vil [from 101 Dalmatians] by Selena Gomez)**_

The boys were looking at me in shock. "What are you lookin' at?" I asked them. They started stuttering out excuses. Sis's laughter cut them off. "Ha Ha Ha! T-that was h-hilarious. Ha Ha Ha!" I smiled and said, "I'm going up the tree, Sis."

"Okay." I pulled off my skirt and climbed up my favorite tree. I heard the leaves rustling and turned to see one of the boys, Seth I think, sit on the tree limb next to me. "Hey," he said

"Hey. Why do you look anxious?" I asked. He blushed and said, "I have to tell you something and I don't know how you'll react to it." 'Humph,' I thought 'I wouldn't care if he sprouted feathers and webbed feet and started singing.' Apparently, I was thinking out loud because Seth chuckled.

"Feathers and webbed feet? Really?"

I blushed and said, "Oh, just get on with it." He got that nervous look on his face again.

"Well, Quiluetes supposedly descended from wolves and the gene awakens whenever there are cold ones, vampires, around. I am a werewolf. Werewolves do something called imprinting. Imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate. I imprinted on you," he explained while looking at his feet. I guess he thought I would turn him away. Boy was he wrong.

"Show me." He snapped his head up so fast I heard it pop. "You don't care that I turn into a ball of fur when I get mad?"

I shrugged. Then he did something that I didn't expect. He grabbed my waist and crashed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands pushed up my shirt. I stopped kissing him long enough to pull my shirt off and unhook my bra. I started unbuttoning his shorts. He stopped me. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and pulled his pants down. He kicked them off and slid my underwear down. He laid me down and crawled on top of me. He slowly entered me, giving me time to adjust. It hurt like hell! After the pain went away, he started moving slowly. After we came, he kissed me softly and pulled out of me. "We better get dressed," he said.

"Wait, will you come by my window tonight?" He nodded and handed me my bra. We got dressed and jumped out of the tree. We were greeted by three smirking faces.

"Sara, we better get home before Daddy Dearest starts looking for us." She grabbed her clothes and got dressed while I pulled my skirt on and grabbed my songbook. I kissed Seth and started walking home.


	3. Freedom and Makeovers

Lily POV

I sat on my bed chewing my nails nervously. I was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and had my hair tied back by a bandana. If my father saw me he would call me disgraceful, too bad I don't give a crap. The only way I could get these clothes was to sneak to the mall when he was gone. Why couldn't I just be a normal 15 year old girl?

I was brought out of my thoughts by a tap on my bedroom window. I knew it was Seth so I rushed to the let him in. He jumped through the window and landed on my floor. He looked around my room before turning to face me. "Hey." he said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "Hi." I whispered. He lifted my chin up and locked our lips together. I moaned and pushed him back onto the bed before straddling him. Slowly I lifted my shirt up and over my head. That left me with only my underwear and bandana on. Seth looked at my chest and his eyes darkened.

I blushed and moved to cover myself up. He grabbed my wrists. "Don't, your beautiful." He moved until I was laying under him and slid my underwear down my legs. I unbuttoned his cutoffs and threw them to the floor. He settled between my legs and said, "If it hurts tell me and we'll stop." I nodded and he pushed inside of me. It burned a little but didn't hurt. He stilled so I could adjust. I moved my hips against his and we both moaned. We moved against each other gaining speed until the bed was banging against the wall. I knew we should stop but it felt so good! Suddenly I hear a gasp from my doorway.

We both freeze as we hear a voice yell, "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!". Seth pulled out of me and handed me my t-shirt while pulling on his cutoffs. We walked downstairs with my furious father and confused mother. Once we were downstairs my father started screaming at us again, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? SEX IS A HOLY ACT ONLY TO BE SHARED BETWEEN MARRIED COUPLES! YOU ARE GOING TO LIVE WITH YOUR AUNT WHERE I KNOW YOU WON'T BE FOOLING AROUND WITH THAT BOY!"

I was furious. "This is 2011 not the 1700's, everybody has sex before they're married, some people have sex on street corners and in alleys so you cant call what I did with Seth unholy when there are worse things in the world that I could have done. If you can't accept this then I'm leaving." I wait to see if he objects and when he doesn't I run upstairs and pack my stuff when I'm done I go to my little sisters room to see if she's awake.

She is sitting up against the head board with her knees against her chest. "Hi, Sissy." I say. "Hey. I heard daddy screaming at you. Are you really leaving?" She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I smile sadly and nod. She looks down and says, "I thought so. Are you going to come see me?" I think about it and say,"How about this. You pretend to sign up for some after school crap and you can come home with me and Seth until it's time to go home." Sara nods excitedly and says,"Okay, I'll 'sign up' for choir, that way he can't object." I smile and hug her. Then I go back downstairs and take Seth's hand.

We walk out the door and down the road to Seth's house. We go in his front door and to the kitchen. He opens the kitchen door and I hear a womans voice ask him where he's been. " I imprinted on Lilly and her dad caught us in bed together so she left and I want her to stay here." The woman, I'm guessing she's his mom, looked at us with wide eyes. I noticed that I was still in my shirt and blushed. Another girl at the table says, "Want some of my clothes to put on? I think we look about the same size." I nod and follow her upstairs. "I'm Leah, Seth's big sister by the way. All my clothes are in the closet and if you want I have some make-up and jewelry. We can go shopping after you get dressed."

I nod and pick out a pair of dark skinny jeans with a turquiose hello kitty tank top. Then I put on a pair of high top converse that had rhinstones on the side and a hello kitty outline necklace. Leah comes back in and paints my nails black. After I was dressed we took all of Leah's money that she had saved (She said we could just share everything we got because we liked most of the same things and were the same size) and went to the mall.

First, we went to hot topic where we got 18 necklaces, 29 shirts, 5 hoodies, 13 pairs of pants, 8 pairs of shoes, 7 bags, 24 bracelets, 6 pairs of earrings, 5 rings, 11 pairs of glasses, 3 bottles of nail polish, 7 dresses, 24 belly button rings, 5 hair bows, 6 belts, 4 hats, 1 skirt, 3 sets of cartiledge earrings, and a pair of rainbow socks. Then we went to the shoe store. There we got 1 pair of flats, 7 pairs of boots, 15 pairs of sneakers, 6 pairs of heels, and 3 pairs of sandals. Then we went to the piercing/tattoo place and got our belly buttons, tongues, top of our ears, noses, and (in my case) ears pierced and I got a tattoo of a purple rose on my arm.

Finally, we went to the hair salon and I got my hair dyed blonde with black streaks while Leah got red highlights. When we got home, we snuck up to Leah's room and put our body jewelry in the appropriate places. I had a black rose belly button ring, a rose cartiledge ring, a black and white swirled tongue ring, and a diamond nose ring. Leah had a purple skull and crossbone belly button ring, a silver cartiledge ring, a solid black tongue ring, and a diamond nose ring. We both wore black rose cut out earrings and dark eye shadow. We wore plaid skirts, mine red hers purple, and bandeau lace tube tops with black platform shoes.

We went down to the living room and started playing a singing game on the wii. I went first.

**This one is for the boys with the boomin' system  
Top down, AC with the coolin' system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up  
And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe  
I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**  
**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**  
**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?**  
**He got that super bass**  
**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**  
**Yeah that's that super bass**  
**Boom x18**  
**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**  
**boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass**

**This one is for the boys in the polos**  
**Entrepeneur niggas in the moguls**  
**He could ball with the crew, he could solo**  
**But I think I like him better when he dolo**  
**And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on**  
**He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on**  
**He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look**  
**Then the panties comin' off, off, uh**  
**Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys**  
**I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh**  
**Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is**  
**I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**  
**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**  
**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?**  
**He got that super bass**  
**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**  
**Yeah that's that super bass**  
**Boom x18**  
**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**  
**boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass**

**See I need you in my life for me to stay**  
**No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay**  
**No, no, no, no, no don't go away**  
**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**  
**Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way**  
**Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**  
**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**  
**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**  
**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?**  
**He got that super bass**  
**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**  
**Yeah that's that super bass**  
**Boom x18**  
**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**  
**boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass**

Leah's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. I laugh and say, "Did I forget to mention I can rap?" She nods and I throw the controller to her. She picks E.T by Katy Perry.

**You're so hypnotizing**  
**Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?**  
**Your touch magnetizing**  
**Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing**

**They say be afraid**  
**You're so hypnotizing**  
**oure so hypnotising**  
**Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?**  
**Your touch magnetizing**  
**Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing**

**They say be afraid**  
**You're so hypnotizing**  
**Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?**  
**Your touch magnetizing**  
**Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing**

**They say be afraid**  
**You're not like the others, futuristic lover**  
**Different DNA**  
**They don't understand you**

**You're from a whole other world**  
**A different dimension**  
**You open my eyes**  
**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love and**  
**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
**Wanna be a victim**  
**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

**You're so supersonic**  
**Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers**  
**Your kiss is cosmic**  
**Every move is magic**

**You're from a whole other world**  
**A different dimension**  
**You open my eyes**  
**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love and**  
**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
**Wanna be a victim**  
**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

**This is transcendental**  
**On another level**  
**Boy, you're my lucky star**

**I wanna walk on your wavelength**  
**And be there when you vibrate**  
**For you I'll risk it all**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love and**  
**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
**Wanna be a victim**  
**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

We heard the front door open and multiple voices coming towards the living room. Time to meet the pack. Oh joy.


End file.
